firefandomcom-20200223-history
Barrie Fire and Emergency Services
History Fire Stations Apparatus Roster *All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. *Shop numbers in brackets. Station 1 - 155 Dunlop Street West Built 2011 :Pump 1 (19-xxxx) - 2019 Spartan Sirius MFD / Smeal (?/?) :Brush 1 (06-4004) - 2006 GMC C5500 4x4 / Seagrave (450/360) (SN#3312) :Tower 1 '(05-5006) - 2005 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1750/300/100' rear-mount) (SN#408001) :'Tank 1 (10-5025) - 2010 Freightliner M2 106 / Danko (port./2500) :Squad 1 (91-413) - 1991 GMC / Almonte (Ex-HazMat 3, ex-Peterborough Fire and Rescue (Ontario)) :Marine 1 - Air Boat (Ice Rescue) :Car 1 (18-xxxx) 2018 Dodge Durango (Fire Chief) :Car 2 (18-1xxx) 2018 Dodge Durango (Deputy Chief) :Car 3 (18-1xxx) 2018 Dodge Durange (Deputy Chief) :Car 4 (18-1xxx) 2018 Dodge Durango (Deputy Chief) :Car 5 (13-1131) 2013 Dodge Ram 2500 (Training Division) :Car 6 (13-1134) 2013 Dodge Ram 2500 (Fire Investigation Vehicle, Fire Prevention Division) :Car 7 (17-1xxxx) 2017 Chevrolet Equinox (Fire Prevention) :Car 8 (07-1066) 2007 Toyota Camry Hybrid (Fire Prevention) :Car 9 (06-1049) 2006 Dodge Neon (Fire Prevention) :Car 10 (07-1067) 2007 Toyota Camry Hybrid (Fire Prevention) :Car 11 (12-1089) 2012 Ford Expedition (Fire Prevention & Investigation) (Ex-Car 1) :Car 12 (06-1053) 2006 Dodge Ram 2500 (Training Division) :Car 14 (12-1106) 2012 Dodge Ram 2500 (Incident Safety Officer Vehicle) :Car 15 (07-1069) 2007 Toyota Camry Hybrid (Fire Prevention) :Car 17 (10-1089) - 2010 Jeep Patriot (Fire Prevention) :Car 18 (12-1xxx) 2012 Ford Expedition MAX (Platoon Chief) :Parade - 1934 Reo / Bickle (420/80) Station 2 - 15 Bell Farm Road Built 1974 :Rescue 2 (17-5040) - 2017 Spartan Metro Star LFD / Smeal (1500/600/30A) (SO#4628) Station 3 - 340 Big Bay Point Road Built 1995 :Quint 3 (18-xxxx) - 2018 Spartan Metro Star Sirius MFD / Smeal / LTC (?/415/15F/65' TeleSqurt) :Tower 3 (09-5027) - 2009 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1875/300/100' rear-mount) (SN#907190) :Hazmat 3 (06-5013) - 2005 Spartan Advantage MFD / Seagrave (Ex-Squad 1) Station 4 - 250 Ardagh Road Built 2000 :Rescue 4 (09-5021) - 2009 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Seagrave (1050/600/20A/40B) (Ex-Rescue 2) Station 5 - 361 King Street Opened 2012 :Rescue 5 (12-5031) - 2012 Spartan Metro Star Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/625/25A/25B) (SO#4131) Reserve Apparatus :Reserve 8 :Reserve 9 (02-5001) - 2002 HME / Almonte rescue pumper (1050/500/60F) (SN#16152) (Ex-Pump 2) :Quint 10 (02-544) - 2002 E-One Typhoon (1050/600/50' Teleboom) (SO#125750) (SN#SE 3054) (Ex-Pump 1) :Reserve 12 (07-5021) - 2007 Spartan Advantage FF / Seagrave rescue pumper (1050/600/30A/40B) (SN#...59851) (Ex-Rescue 4) Assignment Unknown :(17-5039) - 2017 Spartan Metro Star LFD / Smeal pumper (1500/600/30A) (SO#4629) (Ex-Pump 1) :(03-5003) - 2003 E-One Typhoon / Superior pumper (1050/1000) (SO#125388) (SN#SE 2932) (Ex-Pump 3) Retired Apparatus :2009 Spartan Gladiator Sirius / Smeal quint (1750/450/25F/105' rear-mount) (Ex-Smeal demo unit, sold to Toronto Fire Services) :(09-1086) 2009 Ford Expedition (Deputy Chief Car 2) :(09-1085) 2009 Ford Expedition (Deputy Chief Car 3) :2006 American LaFrance Metropolitan Liberty 134RR pumper (1050/750/20F) (SN#W9925) (Ex-Pump 1) :(00-557) - 2000 Spartan Advantage / Almonte rescue pumper (1050/1000/60B) (SN#14627) (Ex-Reserve 8, ex-Pump 4) :1996 Freightliner FL 106 / KME pumper (1050/500/75' Aerialcat boom) (SN#GSO-3023) (Ex-Ladder 11) (Sold to Lynn Lake Fire Department) :1995 Freightliner FL 80 / Superior pumper (1050/500/50' TeleSqurt) (SN#SE 1509) (Wrecked in accident, Oct. 2002) :1991 Pierce Lance / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 1161) :1990 Pierce Lance / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 1068) (Ex-Training Pumper 7) :1988 Ford E-350 / Wilcox light rescue (Sold to Springwater Township Fire and Emergency Services (Ontario)) :1984 Chevrolet / Centralia command :1980 International CO1950B / King tower (1050/?/90' Snorkel) (SN#79068) :1978 Ford L-9000 / King pumper (840/500) (SN#77049) :1978 GMC / MTI tanker (250/1500) :1978 Dodge / King mini-pumper (250/200) (SN#77050) :1975 Ford L / King pumper (1050/500) (SN#75035) (Sold to Carden & Dalton Townships Fire Department‏‎) :1974 Ford L / King pumper (1050/600) (SN#73053) :1972 Ford C / King quint (840/100' mid-mount) (SN#70043) :1956 LaFrance 710-PJC pumper (840/?) (SN#L-5324) (Ex-Pump 7) (Ex-Sault Ste. Marie Fire Services (Ontario), sold to Billings Township Fire Department (Ontario)) :1955 LaFrance 700 series pumper (Sold to Hallebourg Fire Protection Team) :1949 LaFrance 7-85-AJO aerial (-/-/85' mid-mount) (SN#L-3384) (Ex-Aerial 1) (Ex-Stratford Fire Department (Ontario), Sold to Parry Sound Fire Department) :1947 International / Bickle Seagrave (625/200) Future Plans *Station 5, opened as an interim hall in 2012, will eventually be replaced by a permanent station and training centre. Part of the response area for the new facility will include land recently annexed from Innisfil. *The City announced in 2017 a plan to create a new Barrie-Simcoe Emergency Services Campus (BSESC) at 110 Fairview Road. Phase one of the facility will combine Barrie Police headquarters, Simcoe County paramedics and Barrie Fire dispatch services in one location. Future phases will involve a fire training facility. The first phase is anticipated to be complete and operational by 2020. External Links Barrie Fire and Emergency Service Station Map Category:Simcoe County Category:Ontario departments operating Almonte apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating American LaFrance apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Danko apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating E-One apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Seagrave apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Smeal apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Superior apparatus Category:Former operators of KME apparatus Category:Former operators of King-Seagrave apparatus Category:Former operators of LaFrance apparatus